1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an apparatus for cutting. More specifically, this invention provides scissors for cutting hair, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 328,813 to Roder teaches a buttonhole cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 726,156 by Goldsmith also teaches a cutter or shears for buttonholes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,936 by Guzman provides a combination of shears for cutting.
Frederick in U.S. Pat. No. 1,080,145 teaches scissors for buttonholes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,205,999 and 2,624,114 to Kirmsee and Althausen, respectively, discloses scissors or shears. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular scissors of this invention.